


From Out of My Nightmares

by awillsgrahamcracker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hannibal - Freeform, Het, PWP with smut, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/awillsgrahamcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has asked Beverly to stay with Will just to make sure he is okay. This takes place after he told Jack it was getting harder and harder to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Out of My Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the dirty Hannibal confessions on Tumblr

Title: From Out of My Nightmares  
Author: Julianathursday  
Fandom: Hannibal  
Pairing: Will Graham/Beverly Katz (Katz and Dogs)  
Rating: NC-17 het PWP  
Word Count: 5, 281  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Trust me if I owned Will Graham I would not be writing stories about him. Please don’t sue me. If you do you will get everything I don’t own yet.  
Author’s Note: This was inspired by the dirty Hannibal confessions on Tumblr

“You don’t have to do this.” Will scoffed, his voice drenched in annoyance. 

He slid his key in the lock, turning it until it clicked.

“Actually I do and it’s no big deal. Jack just wants to make sure you are okay. You were the one that said it was getting harder and harder to look.”

Will opened the front door and walked in towards his dogs. He kneeled down beside Winston and smiled. He was quickly reminded Beverly was standing in his doorway and the smile faded.

“I am not some kid that needs to be babysat. I can take care of myself.” He replied, a bit harsher than he had intended. He flinched but noticed Beverly didn’t seem to pay him any mind.

“Look Will I understand why you feel the way you do. Really I do. Who wants other people inside their head all the time? I know I would hate that. I am here just in case. That’s all.”

“Just in case what? I, I go crazy and go running around the streets in my underwear?” Will replied dryly.

“I am here so let’s just make the best of it. I am looking at it like I am staying over at a friend’s house. No differently.” Beverly smiled.

Will sighed and sat down on the floor, his back against the couch, and Winston’s head in his lap. “Well come inside. You don’t have to stand in the doorway all night. “

He watched a smile spread across Beverly’s face as she walked slowly towards him, sitting down on the end of the couch. He smiled as the dogs immediately turned their attention  
to her. Will gave a low tsk and they all sat back down, tails wagging.

“You have quite the family here, Will.” 

“Unconditional love.” Will replied simply. He offered a light smile. “I, uh, don’t have a TV or anything like that.”

“Cards?”

“What use would I have for cards?”

“Right. Well, what do you usually do when you get home?”

Will ran his fingers through his hair and could’ve sworn he saw Beverly eyeing him. He brushed it off. 

“Go for a walk with the dogs, work on my fishing lures, and work on odds and ends around the house. I am not a host of any sorts. That would be Hannibal’s department.”

“I guess we are just going to have to find something to talk about then.” She paused, thinking of what their topic of conversation could be. “Do you ever regret…being able to do what you do?”

Will looked down at his feet, completely silent. He grabbed the back of his neck, letting out a loud sigh. “Sometimes I wish I could be at the boat harbor working on diesels  
engines. Life was simpler then. I wasn’t haunted by the images in my head. I didn’t even know that “ability” existed. “

Beverly smiled, that was more information than she thought she would receive. “Why the boat harbor?”

“It’s where I was raised.” Will replied simply, his hands running through his hair again, the perfect locks falling immediately back in place. “It was easier.”

“Is it scary and, Will, if I am pushing just tell me.”

Will chuckled at Beverly’s comment. “Have you ever known me to hold back?” His eyes locked with hers and they both smiled, laughs following. “I am just going to leave it at it’s getting harder and harder to look. That should say a lot.” Will paused wondering why he was telling Beverly things he talked about with Hannibal.

He watched a solemn expression fall across her face. She stood silently, eyes at her feet. Will continued to study her. She slowly looked up at him, a forced smile on her face.

“Jack shouldn’t push you.” She whispered, her voice so low you could barely make out what she was saying.

Will shrugged. “There isn’t a lot I can do about it other than quit. I am helping save lives and that’s pretty important.”

“But if you don’t take care of yourself first then you aren’t helping anyone.”

Will just offered a light smile, tiring of the subject matter. He looked over at the clock, 10:25. He looked back at Beverly and down at his feet.

“I think I am going to go take a shower and get ready for bed. There are a few blankets and a pillow in the hallway closet. The food in the kitchen is mostly things Hannibal has  
cooked for me. You can eat it.” 

He walked over to his dresser in the living area and grabbed a grey shirt and matching boxer briefs. He turned towards the bathroom waving over his shoulder.

“Will.”

He stopped, turning around. “Yeah?”

“Good night” Beverly smiled.

Will just nodded and turned back around. He counted the steps to the shower. It was something he did when he was uncomfortable. He didn't like this situation at all. Yes Beverly was always nice to him but he hated the idea of feeling like Jack needed to send a babysitter home with him. Jack wasn't his doctor, Hannibal was. Hannibal never thought Will being home alone was a bad thing or he probably would have insisted that Will stay at his place. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He quickly stepped out of his pants and into the shower. He turned the water on, flinching as the colder water hit his body. The water slowly warmed up and he let out a loud sigh. The warm water felt so good against his body. He could feel the heat in his muscles, the water washing away the pain of the day. He stood in the water stream, face towards the water. He allowed the warmth to wash over him, enjoying one of the few moments he felt safe, relaxed. He finally snapped back to reality. He washed his body taking care to clean every part of himself. His hair followed. He always hated washing his hair. It was so thick and he always had a hard time getting it clean. Sometimes he thought about shaving it all off but that would be too much trouble, keeping it that short. Will wasn't a maintenance person. It was just easier that way. He had enough to worry about without worrying about his appearance. That just wasn't who he was. He turned the water off and opened the curtain. He stepped outside, grabbing his towel. He shook his head sending water flying. Once more and his hair was as dry as it was going to get. He halfway dried his body off. Another thing he had always done. At this point he was ready to get in bed. He slid his clothes on and grabbed his toothbrush. After brushing his teeth he opened the door, making his way to his bed. He heard the front hallway closet shut and he knew Beverly was getting a blanket. He stood in front of his bed, starring at it. Now he regretted being so fast in the bathroom. Every night brought nightmares and that was not something he was in a hurry to get back to. He sighed knowing there was no escaping it. He walked to the left side of the bed and pulled the covers back. He crawled in and laid his head gently down on his pillow. He grabbed the covers, pulling them to his chin. Maybe tonight will be different he thought. He closed his eyes shut hoping his thoughts were right. Slowly he drifted off into the night.

There was the stag again, starring back at him, the appearance of smoke coming out of his nose as he breathed. Will walked slowly towards it only to chase it away. He noticed his tracks were made of blood and he started to follow them. Faster and faster he went, wanting desperately to catch his prey. Finally he made it to the last track that stopped in front of an old shed. He reluctantly opened the door, freezing in terror. In front of him was Garrett Jacob Hobbs, covered in bullet holes.  
“Do you see?” Hobbs asked, blood oozing from the bullet holes in his chest. “See”.

Will slammed the door shut, panting vigorously. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. It echoed in his ears like a church bell ringing in a tower on a Sunday morning. He turned to run away being stopped in his tracks. Abigail stood in front of him, blood running from the cut on her neck. She was holding a fish lure in one hand and a hunting knife in the other. There was fresh blood on the blade. 

“So he didn't have to kill me.” She whispered. 

Will pushed past her taking off at full speed. His breathing was loud, raspy, the sound mixing with his beating heart. He could see his house in the distance but the faster he ran the harder it was to catch up to it. It seemed to be moving further and further back in the distance the closer he got. Will froze in his tracks as he felt someone touch him. He swung around in fear to see who was there but saw no one. They were holding tight but he couldn't see them.

“Will.” Whispered in the distance

He swung back around looking for his hunter. Again he saw no one. Whoever it was they continued to whisper his name. He felt his heart beating faster than it had been if that was even possible. Sweat streamed down his face, and he trembled in fear. He could still feel someone on his skin and hear someone whispering his name. He stood frozen waiting for the person to show their face. He decided to take one small step forward and his eyes flew open. 

His breathing was heavy, his body covered in sweat. The wet sheets stuck to him. He looked down at his arm and saw Beverly’s hand wrapped around it as she softly said, “Will.” He let out a sigh realizing that it was her trying to wake him from his dream. He tried to collect himself but he knew the fear was still in his eyes and his face covered in it. He sat up in the bed watching as Beverly’s eyes followed his every move. He slid against the headboard, his face in hands. He let out a deep breath before running his hands down his face. He looked back to Beverly having no idea what to say. They sat in silence, eyes locked, the room smelling of a fear and sweat combo. Will never liked awkward silences and for him this was one of those times. He toiled with what to say to her but he figured what had happened was pretty obvious. Every time he started to speak he would stop, telling himself that it wasn't important. He watched as Beverly climbed in bed with him, sliding close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and now he was really uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do. His eyes went to the ceiling his mind reeling. He thought about how soaked his bed was and how she was sitting in his sweat and it bothered him. It was making him even more uncomfortable. The thought started to eat away at him until he couldn't take it anymore.

“Beverly you’re sitting in my…”He grabbed the back of his neck. “My sweat.”

“I don’t mind.” She replied simply readjusting her head on his shoulder.  
Will was at a loss for words. Why wouldn't she mind? He knows he would mind if he was rolling around in someone else’s body fluids. 

“It’s just that it’s not…

His eyes widened as Beverly stuck a finger over his mouth. “Stop worrying so much, Will. Just relax I know you need it.” Her voice was so soft and calming. It was one of the most comforting things Will had heard in a long time.  
He was compelled to do as she asked. He wasn't sure what made him do it but he raised his arm, wrapped it around her, and pulled her into his chest. He rested his arm safely on her back. He smiled as she let out a small sigh of comfort. He began to feel safe and not haunted like he normally does after one of his nightmares. A smile spread across his face as they laid there in the darkness only listening to the others breathing. He looked down at her watching her look back at him. He smiled as she smiled back at him. 

“Thank you.” Will replied, pushing a piece of hair from her face and back behind her ear.

He watched her smile grow larger. “I am just happy you are letting me be here. I know you had a nightmare and I don’t care about any of the details. I just want you to know you aren't alone.”

“Thank you.” He repeated before laying his head back down on his pillow. 

Chills covered his body as he felt her nestle into his chest. It had been so long since he held someone in his arms. He had almost forgotten what it was like. This was the part of 

normality that had been stripped from him. He didn't get to come home and lie in the bed with the woman he loved and just hold her. Those were privileges his ability had taken away from him. Even Alana wouldn't get involved with him and he knew it was because of what his ability was doing.

“I have them just about every night. They’re usually always about past cases. They haunt me throughout the day. I normally can’t get away from them. Once I have a dream it manifests its self in me so much that I see it throughout the day.” That was the easiest way Will knew to say he would hallucinate. 

He watched in shock as Beverly made her way towards him. She stopped in front of him, their lips mere inches apart from the others. He watched her look up at him, her eyes soft and welcoming. He jumped as she pushed her mouth against his, her tongue tracing his lips lightly. He knew she was asking for access and he gladly gave it her. He groaned as her tongue slid through his lips and into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue lightly around hers both of them exploring the others, wanting to taste every drop of the other. They continued their dance, Will feeling himself growing hard already. He began to suck lightly at her tongue smiling as a moan escaped her lips. He sucked harder an evil smile appearing on his face as she bucked her hips into him. Will wasn't even questioning this. For some reason in this moment it felt right. It felt welcomed and needed for both of them. He closed his eyes as Beverly ran her fingers through his hair, their tongues still intertwined. His breathing was picking up and they were only kissing. He pulled reluctantly back from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. She placed her hand on his face, cradling his cheek. 

“How are you?” Will asked, laughing.

His smile widened as Beverly laughed a loud containable laugh.

“I’m doing great. I have a feeling I am about to be doing a lot better.”

Will raised his eyebrows. “Is that right? What gives you that idea?”

He watched her give an evil grin and run her hand to his boxer briefs where his hard cock was throbbing within its restraints. She wrapped her hand around it and squeezed tightly. “That does.”

Will didn't respond with words. He picked her up, laughing as she shrieked. He threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He propped himself up over the top of her  
and looked down at her face. She was smiling from ear to ear and her skin was glowing. He never noticed until the moment how beautiful she was. That wasn't something Will went around doing with many people. He saved his observations for the field. He smiled down at her wanting her to know how happy he was in this moment. Happiness was something he didn't get to experience much of anymore. In fact this was the most he had smiled in weeks. His smile was usually all but gone. He leaned down to her and pressed his lips lightly to hers. Their tongues danced their dance, slow and sweet. Will would moan deeply into her mouth only to have her moan right back into his. Will began to explore inside her mouth, no crevasse untouched. He wanted to remember every detail should he never be here again. He wanted this memory for the rest of his life. He brought himself back to her tongue and created a tight suction around it. He sucked at her tongue wanting to taste her completely. He had to remember. He had to etch this in his memory. Then maybe he could have a bit of happiness in his darkest hours. He felt her run her hands up his shirt. Her finger went to his stomach tracing circles on his love trail. He took one hand and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it off. He threw it towards what he thought was the laundry basket. He chuckled as Beverly immediately pulled him down on her. She started kissing his neck, making trails down to his shoulders. Low whimpers escaped Will’s mouth as her cool lips made contact with his warm skin. He arched his back in the air as she started to run her nails lightly down his back.

“Kiss me.” She begged.

In a matter a seconds Will had his lips pushed against hers. He slid his tongue through her lips and he sucked gently at hers. He moaned as he felt her drag her nails down his back again. He noticed her kissing intensify and he returned it with the same intensity. Their mouths were covered in saliva, their fluids mixing together. The harder they kissed the harder she ran her nails down his back. He shook, bucking his back into her as she pierced the skin.

“Keep kissing me.” She rasped.

Will didn't argue with her. He continued to kiss her passionately, taking mental pictures of the moment. He bit at her bottom lip, breaking the skin. He started to stop but she didn't even seem to notice. The more intensely he kissed her the crazier her nails became. 

“That’s it.” She moaned.

Wait Will thought is she…He shook the thought and kissed her unlike anyone he had kissed before. He shoved his tongue down her throat and made sure to cover every inch of her mouth. As he started to suck her tongue that’s when he felt her start to grind her hips into him. He let out a cry as she sunk her fingernails through his skin, dragging them down his back. Her breathing was unsteady, raspy, uncontrolled as she continued to thrust her hips into him. He watched her slowly uncoil. He felt her hands dropped from his back hitting the bed with a thud. She lay there panting, sweat pouring down her face.

Will didn't know what to think. He hadn't seen that before. She obviously just came but all he was doing was kissing her with a little dry humping. Was that even possible? Well obviously it was. He moved himself closer to her and smiled. He wiped the sweat from her forehead before kissing her nose. He wasn’t going to ask her anything. He was just glad he could be of assistance.

“I remember seeing you take your shirt off.” Her voice was raspy “And I thought if I could get my claws into him, more as a joke. Then when you first kissed me I was so taken back by the way you kissed I couldn't control my urges. So I just thought about finally getting something I wanted, getting to have my claws in you, and being kissed like I was the greatest thing in the world made me come.”

Will’s eyes widened and he couldn't help feeling impressed with himself. He could feel his checks grow warm and his whole face seemed to reflect the pride he was feeling on the inside.

“I…wow. I don’t even know what to say.” He laughed. 

He looked at Beverly who staring back at him, her eyes flickering. 

“Come here.” She whispered, gesturing with her finger

Will instantly obeyed and laid down next to her. She jumped up, her hands going immediately for his boxer briefs. She pulled them down over his hips and threw them in the general direction of his shirt. 

“I think you should join me.” Will laughed, looking at the fully clothed Beverly.

“Don’t worry I will.” She gave him an evil grin, before standing up.

He watched as she walked over to where he was laying and pulled her shirt over her head. She dropped it right where she was standing. Will sat up in the bed, his eyes on her chest. He watched as she unbuttoned her pants, shaking her hips to move them down her body. They hit her feet and she stepped out. Will looked at her standing in front of him in her bra and panties, showing no signs of taking them off. He eyed her as she made her way to him. She sat in his lap and locked her eyes tightly with his. 

“What do you want, Will?” She asked passion dripping from the words.

“I want you.” He panted. “All of you.”

“You have to want something specifically.” She retorted. 

Will let out a low growl before throwing her on the bed. He smiled as she let out a shrill. He had her pinned to the bed her legs wrapped around his hips. He looked at her and felt his cock throbbing.

“I’m going to get what I want. I always do.” He growled.

“Then come on show me. Show me what you want.” Beverly teased.

Normally Will would have been terrified in this situation but for some reason it felt so normal with Beverly as if they had been doing this for months. That alone should have scared him but he wasn't going to let that slow him down. It was time he had some type of happiness in his life.  
He ran his hand down to her panties, grabbing the crotch in his hand. He looked back up at her, his face covered in mischief. With one strong pull he ripped the crotch out of the panties making access a breeze. Both of them busted out laughing at Will’s improvising.

He did his best to put a glare on his face and turned to Beverly. “TAKE THE BRA OFF.” He hissed, trying not to laugh at himself.

“Yes sir!” She responded, smiling from ear to ear. 

He watched as her breasts were in full view and he twitched. He leaned forward taking the right breast in his mouth. He sucked lightly at the nipple, tweaking it lightly with his teeth. He was satisfied as he watched chills form all over her chest. He continued his assault, sliding his other hand underneath it, caressing the remainder of the breast. He smiled as Beverly writhed underneath him. He breathed lightly on her skin making a trail to her other breast. He assaulted it in the same fashion, fueling both of them. Will didn't know how much more he could take. He looked up at Beverly and her face said the same thing. He knew it was time but as soon as he started to position himself, she was on top of him.

“Stay there.” She said simply.

He realized she didn't want him to lay down she wanted him sitting up, with her in his lap. The thought made his heart palpitate. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to last. He might just embarrass himself. 

He watched with complete urgency as she stood up slowly, positioning herself over him. Will could feel his heart beating in his throat. Sweat began to run down his face. She slowly made her way towards him by crouching. They kept their eyes locked as she made her decent to his cock. He offered a light smile and she returned it. As she was positioned right over the top of him she gave a large smile and grabbed his hand. Their fingers intertwined as she slid down on him. Both of them let out loud moans as she sank him deep inside her. Will closed his eyes tight as the warmth wrapped around his whole body. It had been so long he had almost forgotten what it felt like. He slowly opened his eyes to look at Beverly. Her eyes were still closed as she just sat on him. Will wasn't pushing anything. She was in control here. After a few minutes she opened her eyes.

“I didn't expect that.”

“Expect what?” Will asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I mean I know I felt it earlier but, Will, ouch.”

He was taken back for a minute. Was he supposed to be sorry about that and why was this the first time anyone had said something like that to him?

“I’m sorry I don’t want to hurt…

He listened as she cut him off. “Do. Not. Be. Sorry. I’ve just not ever been with a man that well endowed.

She stood back up and Will yelped. The pleasure pierced his soul. His eyes immediately clinched shut and his head went backwards. As she made her way back down he started a low pant.

“Will, look at me.” He heard her say.

He raised his head to her and opened his eyes. He felt her take his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers again. She rode him slowly at first, both of them starting a low panting. Their eyes remained locked and Will could feel emotions stirring inside. He saw her take her other hand and rest it neatly on the back of his neck. He would literally growl as she rocked back and forth, tightening her muscles around him with each movement. When he felt the urge to close his eyes he would just lean forward and kiss Beverly, sweetly and passionately. In this moment he felt whole again, a normal part of society. Beverly made him feel full, completed, and that is all he had ever wanted. Another moan escapes his lips as she begins to bounce on him quicker and quicker. Their eyes are still locked onto each other’s, the passion reflecting back at them. In her eyes he could see her need and her vulnerability. It only fueled Will’s passion. It made him feel needed and wanted. Her eyes told him a story and the further he starred into them the more he wanted to know. He was taken back as she broke eye contact but a smile quickly spread across his face. He watched as she threw her head back, her chest raising and falling at an erratic pace. Her movement became wild and uncontrolled. He watched as she rode him hard and he knew she was looking for her release. He felt her clench her muscles tightly around him, not letting go. He saw her teeth sink through her bottom lip as her panting picked up. 

“Will, oh fuck Will.” She panted; over and over he heard his name come from her mouth. 

He felt the contraction start inside her and she yelled his name as loud as she could dragging out the end of it and with that he felt his balls tighten. The more she said his name the more it drove him. As she rode out the pleasure little pants of “Will” escaped her lips. He locked onto that and pulled her towards him. He buried his head in her chest as she continued to thrust into him. He felt the pressure building his cock throbbing.

“My name.” He managed to get out through gritted teeth.

“Will, Will, Will, you made me come so hard, Will.”

“Keep on.” He rasped.

He locked onto the way she said his name. It was the intensity and which she said it. The way she sounded like she needed him, yearned for him. His body couldn’t take it. With that the damn broke, all the built up pressure being released. He panted hard as the pleasure hit him intensely, covering his whole body in chills. His toes curled under and his hips tightened as he was covered in pure ecstasy. He reeled in the feeling letting it take control. His body twitched and his eyes fluttered. This was what he had been missing. One last thrust and Beverly’s name was panted from his mouth. Slowly the feeling subsided leaving him drained. He hadn’t felt so satisfied in years.  
He looked over at Beverly and smiled. She had already fallen back on the bed. She was laying on her back, a smile plastered across her face, starring at the ceiling. Will leaned forward and he heard her let out a giggle as he fell face forward onto the bed. He rolled over and scooted up next to her. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked over at him. Neither of them could wipe the smiles from their faces.

“So, you like the way I say your name?” Beverly teased.

So, you like the way I kiss?”

They both busted out laughing.

“Bev…Will started “What now?”

“What do you mean? You’re not already questioning this are you? It was magnificent.”

“Yes it was. You will get no argument from me but I am not sure I want that to be the last time.”

He watched the expression change on her face. A bit of mischief was present. “Oh don’t worry you pretty head, dog boy. The moment you put your tongue in my mouth I knew there was no way I could go without having that again.”

Will laughed. “You know what you’re getting into?”

“Yes damn good sex with a sexy friend.”

Will smiled. “As long as you know” 

He was a bit disappointed. He thought maybe it could be more. He stopped his thoughts. No one has said it couldn’t be eventually.

“You know when I came in here when I heard you having your nightmare. I sat on the side of your bed and watched you squirm and all the sweat run down your face and I knew I was having sex with you.”

Will looked at her in confusion. “Why?”

“You looked so damn hot. You were all wet and vulnerable. It was a major turn on.”

Will shook his head. “I never thought I would hear that about my nightmares.” He looked down at the bed. “Do you know how much body fluid this thing is covered in now? Maybe we should sleep on the couch.”

“Shower?” Beverly asked raising an eyebrow. “You wash my back I will wash yours.”

Will grinned from ear to ear. “A shower sounds great.”

He watched Beverly stand up walking over to him. She took his hand, helping him out of the bed. She kept her fingers intertwined with his as they made their way to the bathroom. Will knew he had a nightmare that night but he could not remember a single detail of it. He smiled. One less thing to haunt him..  
~fin


End file.
